Earthbound (Mother 2) PTC Edition
Hey, you looked at the page. I am working on this now, though. Read comments for more info. (Sept. 19th) Hello, this is EvilKat, and this is Earthbound PTC Edition! Glad to say that this will now be my next project, so let's get working. Instructions A - Menu(Not completely finished)-Guzzler829 (thanks guzzler!) B - Show Stats D-Pad - Move in 8 directions Changelog Write what has changed between versions. Use the format below. Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release *Added "Stat View" Version 1.0.1 *Added a menu(Not completely finished)-Guzzler829 *Added Battle Engine(Not completely finished)-Guzzler829 Version 1.0.12 *Minor fixes and changes in the battle engine. *Fixed bugs *Infinite Bread Rolls Version 1.0.14 *Music!!! *More music!!! Future Plans Since the download that you will, well, DOWNLOAD, is just my template, I still have to get basically EVERYTHING done except Ness. Oh well, I would appreciate help, anyone. Guzzler is helping me now, but hey, jobs are kinda up for grabs. NOTICE-''' Version 1.0.1 (The Battle + Resources update. Pretty big update!) -Most likely will be done by 9/30- *Will have some of the battle engine done. * Will add some of Onett's tileset. * Will also have some sprites (Ness in pajamas from beginning, House characters, not implemented though) * Will also have the game's font in this update. Version 1.1 (The non-zombie update) -Let's wait for 1.0.1, shall we?- *Will have a VERY basic map and scrolling. * Will have the rest of the battle engine working. *NESS's Health working. Version 1.2 (The Glam update) *Will have Title Screen and the little file select stuff done. Version 1.2.5 (The SAVE FILES update) * Yes, you read that right, I'll add save files to the game as well, so you don't have to try to complete Onett in one sitting. Version 1.3 (The talking update) *Will have NPC dialoguee and dialogue generator done. Version 1.4 (The NPC update) Will have all of Onett's NPC sprites done and their dialogue matched with them. Version 1.5 (The Music update) * Will have Onett's music for everything done Version 1.6 (The Rooms update) *Will have all of the pllot element rooms done (The arcade with the Sharks, Ness's house, Porky's house, etc.) THE BIG UPDATE Version 1.7.0 (The partial collision update) *Collision within the houses and shops. THE BIG(GER) UPDATE 1.7.5 (The full collision update) *Collision with everything else. Version 1.8 (The Shop update) *Shop mechanics down-pat. Version 1.9 (The Levels update) *LEVEL UP! Coding + 1, Willl + 2, Strength + 0 (Level up system) Version 2.0 (The Onett/map update) *Since Onett is the only town I'm making, I'm going to make this the only map, so this is the Map update. Version 2.0.000000000000001 and beyond! *Bug-testing. *Oother stuff that I'll come across when I get to it... Videos and Screenshots Here's a photo or two--- and here's a video- Download Here are the Version 1.0.0 QRs. If you want the Version 1.0.1 QRs, then go to https://sites.google.com/site/ptcearthboundcollab/home License The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © - 2015 EvilKat Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes The Coil Snake sprites are just test sprites. AKA, not finished. '''This is now being worked on. As I said in the comments, I got a new DS and and now progress can commence. Yaaaaay! Credits *EvilKat - Everything *Guzzler829 - Text Box Engine, Battle Engine, Font __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Work in Progress Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Role-Playing Game Category:Ports